Open Your Eyes
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Julian is in a coma. Again. Logan wants him to wake up so, so badly. Again.   Based on Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol, part of CP Coulter's Daltonverse, Jogan. Kind of fluff. Much fluff at the end. T to be safe.


_**A/N: Here's a Jogan oneshot for you all! :D I've been reading Jogan fics all weekend, and thought that seen as I have had this idea in my mind for a while now, then what better time to write it than when you are currently so absorbed in the gondola?**_

_**This is based on the song Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. I imagine that Logan is the one who is thinking the lyrics, and Julian is lying in the hospital. At the end it gets slightly too fluffy for the song, but I think it works. It's a beautiful song and I hope I've done it justice.**_

_**On a couple of side notes: My beta (alexagirl18) and I have decided that Snow Patrol write for Jogan, seriously. I have an idea for a oneshot based on You Could Be Happy (which is also a beautiful song, but very sad), so keep a look out for that. I hope to write it soon. :) And the second side note, just in case you wanted to know, my room is currently being redecorated, and my parents have agreed to let me paint song lyrics on one of the walls, and the lyric at the end of this is going on there somewhere. :D I can't wait! :D**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the song. Also, I don't own these characters, they belong to CP Coulter, who wrote Dalton, which if you haven't read, but I guess you have if you're reading this, but if you haven't, then you should totally check it out ASAP. Also, I have never been to a hospital, so I don't know what the checking/signing out/leaving protocol is, so I wrote it just how I imagine it to happen. Also, this disclaimer should probably have a disclaimer for being all rambly and not making much sense. **_

* * *

><p>"Jules, come on, you need to wake up."<p>

There was silence from the bed.

"Please." Logan said, his voice barely a whisper, but he knew that if Julian could hear, he would be able to hear this. He always could when he was awake anyway. "You need to get better, to wake up. Again. You need to wake up. Please."

Logan had lost track of how many days he had been sat at Julian's bedside over the past few years. Julian was still suffering from his injuries from the fire, 5 years on, and they all got too much sometimes and when Logan wasn't there to help, it would get too much and Julian would blackout. Once he fell and hit his head, then was only out for about two days, other times he just couldn't breathe and needed to be put into a coma. They were the worst, knowing that Julian was so sick that he had to be made to recover, Logan didn't know if he could take Julian being hospitalised anymore, but he would always be there by his side until he woke up.

"Can you hear me?" Logan tried, he went through lists of things to say, things he'd read online, and things that he thought would help. And things that he knew Julian liked to hear about. "That's stupid, even if you can; you can't respond just yet, you haven't been out for long enough."

Logan looked at his boyfriend, sleeping, he looked so peaceful. This time wasn't the worst, so Logan was hoping that Julian would come out of it ok, that he would be able to recover, and do so quickly. Logan was there when Julian started to go down, and was able to do everything he could to save Julian, but it still wasn't enough.

They came to this hospital too much in Logan's opinion. At least once a month for various reasons, usually Julian, but occasionally it was Logan. Yes, Logan knew that they didn't have to come here so often, that it was partly his fault. He had to make sure that Julian was ok, so whenever Julian felt the slightest bit off, Logan took him to the hospital. The doctors had said that it was a bit excessive, but they seemed to understand, they all knew their story and who they were, almost everything. It was becoming like a third home to them.

"I should probably say something interesting." Logan said. "If you can hear me then it's going to get a bit boring having to listen to me telling you to wake up all the time, isn't it? What do you want to hear?"

Logan thought about what he could tell him. He could tell him about the hour he spent at college before he couldn't take it any longer and had to leave to be with Julian again. It was the only thing he'd tried to do really in the past few days, so he decided to give it a shot.

"I went to school this morning." Logan started. "I know you wouldn't want me falling behind on my studies to watch you do nothing, so I gave it a go."

He stopped before continuing, leaving the right amount of time that it would take Julian to respond. If he was awake.

_How'd it go?_

"It was ok, not great though." Logan said. "I couldn't concentrate, not with you here. My professor noticed, he told me that I shouldn't be there, that he knew that something was wrong. He basically told me to leave. He said that he'd email me any work that I'd miss and get someone to drop off the textbooks I need at our house."

_Our house_. He wanted to go home with Julian so badly, he couldn't go without him there; it would feel empty. He could hardly bear it when Julian had gone on location for a couple of days and had told Logan to stay in New York to study. He couldn't go back whilst Julian was here.

"I haven't been home much either." Logan said. "I went home yesterday to get more clothes and some for you, but that was it. I can't bear it in there when you're not there, Jules."

Logan remembered the last time that Julian had woken up, taking Julian home again.

"_Come on, Lo, it's just our house." Julian said in the car on the way out of the hospital's parking lot. "I've been there before. I bought it with you, remember?"_

"_I know, but you need to get better, and I want to make sure you can, so I'm making sure that everything's fine." Logan said. "So, tonight, I'm afraid, you're going to have to stay with Derek."_

"_Wait, what?" Julian said, annoyed and surprised. He did _not_ want to be spending his first night out of hospital in two weeks with Derek. "I thought we were going home together?"_

"_You don't know how much I would love that, Jules, but I can't risk it." Logan said. "I need to you to be safe, and to do that I need to make sure that the house is."_

"_So you're redecorating the house?" Julian asked. He knew it was coming; Logan had been itching to get it redone for ages, and he just needed an excuse to get it done, whether it was helping Julian or not._

"_No, not yet." Logan said. "I'm just getting it cleaned extra well, to get rid of all of the dust."_

"_Isn't it clean yet though? Why do you get to go home?" _

"_Because I'm not the one with the breathing problem, and do you know how much dust is in our house?" Logan asked. "We're not the best cleaners."_

"_Never have been." Julian said. "But then I didn't fall in love with you for your cleaning abilities."_

_Logan smiled, but waved Julian away with one of his hands. "I'm trying to drive here. You can't go all mushy on me now."_

"_You love it." Julian said._

"_I do."_

Logan remembered how happy they were. Logan had truly thought that because Julian had been taken away from him, it wouldn't happen again. But it had. This _had_ to be the last time. Logan loved Julian too much to watch him suffer like this. He had a sneaking suspicion that this hurt Logan more than it did Julian though; Julian was always cheery when he woke up, maybe because he had had a good few days sleep, but he didn't seem to worry. That confused Logan.

Logan yawned.

_Go to sleep. That's all I'm doing. I'll be here when you wake, whether I'm awake or not._

He could hear Julian in his head. That was the worst thing. He knew exactly what he would say, and how he'd say it.

"Promise me you'll wake up soon?" Logan asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He was right.

"I'm taking that silence as a yes." Logan said.

He tried to get comfortable in the chair he was sat in. He would crawl into the bed beside Julian, but last time he'd done that, a nurse had told him off, and it wasn't right. Julian didn't hug him back.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>A few days passed before Julian came round. Logan was there, of course, and when he heard Julian move he smiled like it was the first time he had seen him.<p>

"Am I in hospital again?" Julian said groggily, half sarcastically, half actually asking after the nurses had stopped fussing.

"Yes, Jules." Logan said, standing up so he could kiss Julian on the forehead. "You are."

"How long?"

"Five days." Logan said. "Not too bad. But I've missed you so much."

"I would say that I've missed you, but I've been out so…"

"It's fine." Logan said. "You're awake now. But please, don't do that again."

"I would love to promise you, but I don't know if I can." Julian said.

"I'll be with you no matter what state you're in." Logan said, sitting on the bed.

"Were you here all the time?" Julian asked.

"Of course." Logan nodded. "I left for a couple of hours though, I tried going to school, but it didn't work."

"Log_an_, you have got to stop doing that!" Julian said, as he always did when he found out that Logan hadn't left his side. "You can't just drop everything."

"I think you're forgetting that you were just put into a _medically induced coma_." Logan said, poking Julian lightly in the chest. "Besides, I was sent home because I couldn't work."

"Do they know?" Julian asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Logan said, looking outside of the room. "Nope, no cameras. Looks like we're safe."

Julian sighed, the last thing he needed was paparazzi on his back about being in hospital, they had only just got over him being in there a couple of months ago, and he'd been in many a time since then.

"Besides, we're not public yet, so they can't figure out that you're in here just from me staying in here." Logan said. "Unless Derek has told them."

"I think that maybe we should." Julian said quietly.

"What?" Logan said, confused. He was sure that Julian _wasn't_ talking about telling the world. He couldn't be.

"Go public."

Logan was wrong. "Not now, we'll wait until you're better."

"When will that be, Lo?" Julian asked. "I come in here almost as often as we drink coffee."

"Fine. We'll wait until you've recovered from _this_." Logan reasoned.

"Deal." Julian said.

Logan leant down onto the bed next to Julian and they lay in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company whilst they could. Logan looked up into Julian's eyes as he broke the silence.

"How do you plan to go public?" He asked. A thought was forming in his mind. It was more than just a thought, though, and it wasn't forming. It had been there for a long time.

"I don't know." Julian said, idly playing with a strand of Logan's hair. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have one." Logan replied, and he got up slowly, untwining his hand from Julian's.

"Oh?" Julian said, watching as Logan walked over to his jacket on the back of the door. Logan took something out of the inside pocket and walked back over to the bed.

"I know it's not the most romantic setting, or the best timing, but…" Logan trailed off and he got down on one knee, Julian saw that the thing from Logan's coat was a small box. Logan was opening the box, and inside the box was a silver ring.

"Will you marry me?" Logan asked, looking up into Julian's eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Logan asked, they had talked about marriage before, but Logan had never expected Julian to say _yes_.

"Yes, you idiot." Julian replied, beaming at Logan.

"That's more like it." Logan said, jumping up off the floor and sitting back on the bed, sliding the ring onto Julian's finger.

They sat there in a state of perfect happiness, until Julian remembered what had brought this sudden proposal on.

"Can you tell me how this will help us go public?" Julian asked, delighted, but confused.

"I thought you could wear it outside. We could hold hands." Logan said shyly. "I think then they'd get the idea."

"Will they be out there?" Julian asked.

"I think so." Logan said. "Someone's bound to have let slip, I saw one of the interns get very excited that _Julian Larson_ was in the same hospital as her."

"Shall we go now?" Julian asked quietly.

"No, not yet." Logan said. "I want more time, just before it becomes a rush."

Julian opened his arms, and Logan fell into them happily.

He couldn't think of a time when he had felt happier. He was going to marry the man he loved and he could tell the whole world about it.

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

"As I'll ever be." Julian said, smiling at Logan, still stealing glances at his left hand because _oh my god, I'm marrying Logan_. It was all he had ever dared to dream about, and it was actually going to come true. "Holding hands?"

"Try to stop me." Logan said as Julian reached for his hand. "Oh no, your hand needs to be on top, so they can see the ring."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Julian said, beaming. He was glad that they were going public now because he didn't know how long he could keep this a secret from the world. "Ready?"

"Yep." Logan said, picking up Julian's bag from the bed. "Don't try to stop me from carrying this, princess."

"Fine then, I'll let you carry it, seen as this is the last time that I plan on being in here." Julian said, and started to walk towards the door of the room. He took a deep breath and stepped outside, Logan in tow.

They walked through the halls of the hospital, which were relatively empty, a couple of people looked at them as they passed, Julian wasn't disguised in any way, so it was bound to cause to some shock.

They had to stop at the reception desk to make sure that Julian was signed out, and they broke their hold on each other for a couple of minutes, intertwining them back together as quickly as they could.

"Ready to go out?" Logan asked Julian, meaning 'out' in more ways than one.

"With you, definitely." Julian said, and kissed Logan quickly on the cheek before they made their way to the door.

Logan went first, and sure enough, there were quite a few photographers waiting outside, ready for the moment that the famous Julian Larson left hospital for a reason they didn't know, and wanted desperately to find out. He tugged gently on Julian's hand in his, and Julian followed him out. No disguise, just Julian. And Logan.

"Crap," Julian said as he went through the door. Logan looked at him, worrying that he was having second thoughts. "It's so bright out here."

Logan laughed, it was so typically Julian and he _loved_ it. He reached into the bag over his shoulder for Julian's sunglasses, and brought them out.

"Thank you." Julian said, as he saw Logan take out the glasses, and then clean them on the hem of his shirt. He reached out to take them with his free hand, but Logan wouldn't give them to him.

_Ah, yes. The tradition._

It was something that had started when they had started going out. Logan would always end up carrying Julian's sunglasses, and Logan started to get tired of it, not seeing why he should have to carry them, he got nothing out of it. When he voiced this opinion to Julian, Julian had said something about how he could never carry them because they would get crushed and ruined in his bag, when he carried one, which only tended to be at school. Julian had also suggested that they put in a rewards system so to speak, so that Logan _did_ benefit from the endless sunglasses carrying. Suffice to say that Julian's sunglasses took permanent residence in Logan's satchel.

_What the hell, we're going public, and this is what we usually do, we may as well do it. _

Julian leant over to Logan and kissed him. He felt Logan smile into the kiss and then break away, putting the sunglasses on Julian's face.

"Better?" Logan said, smiling at Julian, ignoring the world around them.

"Much." Julian replied. "But as much as I would _love _to keep kissing you in the sunshine, we should probably leave here now."

"Hmm." Logan said, turning around to walk down the steps, facing the cameras that had inevitably captured _hundreds_ of photos of them kissing.

They felt the other's hand in their own, clasped tightly together, and if they had the choice, they would never let go. Maybe they never would, but one thing was for sure, they loved each other right now and no one could take that away.

Julian squeezed Logan's hand and Logan smiled at him.

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine, and we'll walk from this dark room for the last time._


End file.
